Crónicas de unos viejos adolescentes…
by White Aconite
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de nuestros adultos favoritos, me refiero a Giotto y compañìa. Estas historias se encuentran dentro del universo de Ojos Ajenos y cuentan algunas anécdotas de estos jóvenes durante sus años de preparatoria y universidad.
1. Lunares

**N/A: **esta es una serie de historias cortas de nuestros adultos favoritos, me refiero a Giotto, Isabella, Alaude, Asari, G, Lampo, Knuckle, Primo, Cozart, Elena, Deamon y más de este singular grupo. Estas historias se encuentran dentro del universo de Ojos Ajenos y cuentan algunas anécdotas de estos jóvenes durante sus años de preparatoria y universidad.

**Crónicas de unos viejos adolescentes…**

**¡Por qué los adultos alguna vez fueron jóvenes!**

By: Kyomi120500

**Historia 1:**

**Lunares**

Corría por los pasillos presurosa en su huída en busca de algún refugio que le salvara de su tutora. Casi podía sentir los pasos detrás de ella y con ello aceleraba el paso mientras buscaba con la mirada algún salón vacio, porque conociendo la reputación de Lal era bastante probable que algún compañero suyo acabara por delatar su escondite. Entró a su salón, un sitio muy obvio pero al serlo quizá sería el último lugar donde su maestra la buscaría.

Había enfrentado retos que podrían provocar la muerte de muchos: peleado con bestias con las manos desnudas, soportado venenos, pasado trampas mortales… situaciones de donde pendía su vida de un delgado hilo ¿Qué era aquello que Isabella no se encontraba dispuesta a hacer?

-¿Is-chan? –llamó una voz de soprano detrás de ella.

La habían sorprendido poniéndole los pelos de punto y rápidamente se lanzó a su amiga rubia para que callara, estaba segura que Lal podría distinguir su nombre a diez kilómetros de distancia.

Llevó su dedo a sus labios en señal que guardara silencio y Elena captó el mensaje de inmediato. Luego la pelirroja le soltó.

-¿No deberías estar con el resto para ensayar la obra? –preguntó con voz muy baja.

-Yuck –fue la simple respuesta que recibió de su amiga, un gesto que demostraba lo poco entusiasta que se encontraba con la idea de ser la protagonista - ¿Cenicienta? ¿Cenicienta? –murmuraba con un tono sombrío como si fuera un cruel hechizo que se cernía sobre ella-¡Somos ya unos adolescentes! ¡No somos unos críos para escoger Cenicienta como obra para el festival cultural! –reprochaba mientras rechinaba los dientes –Ele-chan, a ti te pegaría mejor el papel ¿Por qué no pruebas…?

-Perdón –interrumpió a su amiga - pero soy tesorera del consejo estudiantil, y ahora que no tenemos vicepresidente estamos repletos de trabajo, y no ayuda mucho que Primo se haga el tonto para ir a coquetear con las mujeres –porque no era un secreto que el moreno era el hombre más codiciado por las mujeres de la escuela –además si Deamon fuera el príncipe, ten por seguro que sería yo quien te arrebatara el papel –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sudar frío a la pelirroja porque conocía lo tan atemorizante que podía ser la rubia con respecto al peli índigo. Isabella aún no entendía mucho por qué su amiga estaba tan enamorada de ese pervertido pero la dejaría estar.

-Además Alaude también le toca el protagónico, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar –sólo recibió como contestación una cara con gesto nauseabundo. Elena rió para sus adentros, aquellos eran tan parecidos que no congeniaban por la similitud de sus temperamentos, era como ver dos bestias que se enfrentan por el dominio y control de sus territorios.

-Por cierto no llegaste a la primera hora… -recordó un poco preocupada Is –¿pasó algo? El profesor dijo que estarías en el hospital y… -dijo nerviosa. La chica nueva transferida desde Italia era la primera amiga de Isabella pero al ser la primera la pelirroja dudaba acerca de cómo comportarse con alguien tan elegante y amable como ella: era completamente su opuesto.

Elena vio el nerviosismo y la genuina preocupación de su amiga por lo que sonrió y trató de calmar a Isabella.

-Descuida, son simples chequeos médicos. Es… algo así como una costumbre en mi familia… ya sabes –le respondió aliviando a la pelirroja –por cierto ¿está bien que te ocultes aquí? Es muy obvio este sitio –preguntó.

-Descuida yo… -pero detuvo sus palabras al distinguir con su fino oído unos pasos bastantes familiares –¡Diablos es ella! –dijo entrando un poco en pánico –necesito salir de aquí –dijo mirando cualquier salida o escondite pero era inútil.

Rápidamente fijó su vista en la ventana… sí, era una locura estando en el tercer piso pero se quedaba sin opciones.

-Isabe… -dijo pero se calló de inmediato al ver a su amiga desaparecer por el marco de la ventana.

Estaba a punto de soltar un grito de terror al ser testigo de tan shockeante escena pero la pelirroja le llamó desde un sitio cercano.

-Shhh, Elena estoy bien. Asegúrate de que Lal se marche y subiré de nuevo –dijo desde un lugar la pelirroja.

Elena se acercó a la pared y vio a su amiga colgada desde una saliente… ella era lo bastante desquiciada como para pensar en semejante plan.

Antes de que pudiera replicarle por semejante idea la puerta corrediza se deslizó con violencia revelando a la atemorizante maestra de Isabella: Lal Mirch.

-¿Dónde está Isabella? –preguntó exigiendo a la rubia que le revelara la ubicación de la pelirroja.

-N-no lo sé –respondió pero no logró convencer a la peliazul.

La adulta revisó con la mirada el sitio y abrió algunos armarios en busca de su escurridiza pupila. Haría de su entrenamiento todo un infierno si no se daba aparecer pronto.

-¡SI NO TE MUESTRAS HARÉ TU DE ADIESTRAMIENTO EL DOBLE DE DURO! –amenazó en voz alta.

-¿Lal? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Isabella reconoció la voz de su letal maestro de inglés: Colonello.

Ahora recordaba, las clases empezarían en un par de minutos y ella no se vería forzada a seguir huyendo de la peliazul.

-"_Bien Colonello, haz tu trabajo de profesor y ¡corre a Lal!" _–pensaba aún colgando de la saliente.

-Vine para llevarme a Isabella –respondió.

-Bien, aquí no está… -dijo lo obvio pero antes de pedirle a la mujer que saliera del salón ya que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían ingresado, ésta astutamente pensó…

-También me gustaría quedarme a ver tu clase, una vez me invitaste pero no me he dado el tiempo –mintió descaradamente.

-"_Por favor, nadie creería semejante…"_

-Por supuesto Lal, será un gusto tenerte aquí –respondió Collonello bastante entusiasta al tener a la malhumorada maestra cerca suyo.

Por su parte, una gota caía de la frente de Isabella, aún colgado. Maldecía internamente al blondo por no darse cuenta que Lal sólo pensaba en tenderle una trampa a ella y no quererle oír toda una hora. De sus ojos salían cascaditas tratando de resistir la situación pero era obvio que al sentir sus brazos entumecidos, debía buscar cómo bajar de ahí y pronto.

Miró hacia abajo buscando alguna forma de descender usando resquicios, cómo si se tratara de una pared de rapel y para su sorpresa se encontró con un balcón justo abajo suyo. Sus ojos se toparon con unos fríos ojos dorados… había un moreno quien leía un libro calmadamente, o eso hacía por que ahora su vista se fijaba en Isabella sin ninguna expresión.

-"_Perfecto, debe hacerle gracia que esté colgando de aquí desde hace quince minutos" –_la tentación por agarrarlo a golpes era fuerte, pero debía guardar una compostura al trabajar para Vongola… eso le había dicho Reborn y Lal, así que reunió toda su fuerza y sonrió al moreno.

-Disculpa ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado por favor? No puedo seguir por mucho tiempo de esta manera –decir "por favor" era todo un suplicio para la pelirroja pero todo por los malditos modales en esa escuela de niños ricos.

El moreno seguía mirándola fijamente con el semblante serio poniendo un poco nerviosa a Isabella.

-Lunares- sentenció tras un largo silencio, obviamente la palabra dejó confunsa a la pelirroja –pensé que estábamos en la era Heisei y no en la Shôwa* –suspiró regresando su vista al libro como si lo que sea que haya visto le haya causado un gran pesar –las mujeres de hoy deberían traer ropa interior más sexy.

-…- ahora la confusión se había ido siendo arrastrada ahora por la gran tormenta que crecía en la pelirroja. ¡Al diablo los modales! Ese imbécil no se irá sin un castigo.

-¡MUERE! –fue su grito de guerra mientras el moreno sólo veía una patada cayendo a toda rapidez contra su rostro…

**Lección del día número 1:** no insultes la ropa interior de una mujer, más si es una bastante agresiva.

**Lección del día número 2:** no grites si es que tratas de escabullirte de tu maestra. Las consecuencias podrían ser funestas si te encuentra apaleando al moreno que es el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** una cortita historia que se me ocurrió pero no había subido por qué no daba con la usb.

Para mis lectoras que me han seguido este tiempo siento no haber actualizado pero tengo razones de peso que en los siguientes cap de mis otros fic´s explicaré. Sólo pido un poco más de paciencia porque entre esos contratiempos está que mi compu se haya llevado un golpe bastante feo y ahora esté en rehabilitación como su dueña (historia que contaré más tarde). Mientras subo esto como un consuelo y que sirva para amenizar la espera.

Sugerencias de cómo tortu… ejemm de cómo quieren ver a estos adolescentes son bien recibidas. En proceso se encuentra un festival cultural, un campamento, vacaciones de verano, la primera borrachera y un día de san Valentin muy peculiar (esta última creo que será la primera en salir). Si tienen otra idea escríbanla en un review.

Me despido chao chao ^^


	2. Verdugo

**Crónicas de unos viejos adolescentes…**

**¡Por qué los adultos alguna vez fueron jóvenes!**

By: Kyomi120500

**Historia 2:**

**Verdugo**

A parte de su madre durante sus años de infancia, nunca le había golpeado una mujer y menos de esa forma poco ortodoxa, ahora su mejilla resentía la inesperada patada del día anterior inquietando a sus fervientes seguidoras quienes gritaban al ver a Primo Cavallone con una venda en su bello rostro (**N/A:** que gran ego ¬¬ **Anna:** deja de interrumpir ¬¬**).

Había sido inaudito tal atentado ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a los mimos de las mujeres, pero era más inquietante ver a esa misma mujer de hace dos días parada al lado de Elena mientras ella movía los labios hablando algo referente al puesto de Vicepresidente y algo como "ella es adecuada".

-Tú eres la loc… -pero una obscura aura rodeo a la pelirroja –la de la locuaz sonrisa –apresuró a corregir lo que logró contener un poco, pero sólo un poco el malhumor de Isabella.

-¿Le conoces Is-chan? –preguntó confusa la rubia quien simplemente observaba el ambiente tan pesado entre esos dos.

-Nop –le sonrió con su sonrisa más falsa – n u n c a l e h e v i s t o –las palabras arrastradas eran una mala señal y es que la pelirroja ya ni se molestaba en ocultar su antipatía y descaro. Se había tomado muy enserio el comentario mordaz que Cavallone le había soltado el día anterior.

-B-bueno –continuó sin ser convencida por su amiga –desde que Sakamoto sempai se fue a Italia de intercambio el trabajo se ha incrementado para todos y creo que necesitamos urgentemente alguien que ocupe su puesto cuanto antes ahora que se acerca el festival cultural y es cuando estamos repletos de trabajo –argumentó Elena para lograr convencer al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Bien… Isabella-chan –vio a la rubia rechinar los dientes de molestia con el "chan". El hombre era mayor por dos años pero según la pelirroja esa no era razón para usar el "chan" -¿realmente estás comprometida con nosotros? El trabajo del consejo de estudiantes es algo serio y que nos absorbe en mente y cuerpo, no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos con tal de hacer nuestro trabajo…

-¡Cavallone-sempai! –Interrumpió un séquito de jóvenes en la sala –Hemos venido a dejarte el obento –dijo una con la caja en sus manos.

-No, es mi turno que Cavallone-sama pruebe lo que le cociné –apuntó una.

-Lo tuyo ni siquiera es comestible –criticó una –pruebe el mío, le aseguro que está delicioso.

-No, tome el mío.

-Entiende que el tuyo no es el mejor…

Se disputaban el séquito del moreno por ver le alimentaba ese día, y así continuaron interrumpiendo la reunión sacando una vena pulsante a Isabella con semejante ajetreo.

-Basta chicas –las calmó Cavallone con un poco de seriedad en su rostro.

-_"Vaya, ya era hora que el hombre apaciguara este bullicio…" _–pensó mientras veía a Primo caminar hacia las mujeres.

-No quiero ver a tan bellas damas pelear, una sonrisa les queda mejor en sus hermosos rostros –contestó mientras sujetaba la barbilla de una estudiante usando toda su galantería.

Isabella casi se cae de cabeza al ver como el mismo moreno alentaba a las mujeres quienes ahora estaban más escandalosas gritando varios "¡KYA!" al aire mientras otras casi se derretían por lo seductor que podía ser Cavallone.

-Dios, ya empezaron –suspiró de cansancio Elena llamando la atención de la pelirroja –Es así todos los días, las fanáticas de Deamon –sintió un rencor mal guardado cuando pronunció esa frase –y las de Primo siempre interrumpen y ellos no hacen mucho para calmarlas.

Vio a su amiga con preocupación. Sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba Elena y se había dado cuenta recientemente que la salud de la rubia comenzaba a mitigar por el trabajo, incluso ya se había desmayado algunas veces durante las clases mientras que Elena siempre lo atribuía a una anemia.

La idea original era encontrar una buena excusa para evitar su rol durante el festival cultural, pero ahora la pelirroja casi encoleriza al ver el panorama. La chica era la primera amiga de la sirvienta de Vongola y por supuesto que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Casi con el aura que despediría un asesino (descripción no muy lejos de la realidad), se acercó al conmocionado grupo quienes no tardaron en percatarse de la mirada completamente hostil de la mujer.

-Las que no pertenezcan al grupo estudiantil tienen menos de quince segundos para retirarse de la sala –dictaminó con el rostro más severo y atemorizante que podía poner.

-¿Y q-quien eres tú para ordenarnos tal cosa? –se armó de valor una tratando inútilmente de hacerle frente a la exmercenaria.

-Si, tú no eres nadie para apartarnos de Cavallone-sama –secundó otra mientras temblaba levemente.

Isabella sonrió con autosuficiencia y arrogancia mientras sacaba algo de su uniforme lentamente.

-¿Yo? Yo estoy al servicio de la Familia Vongola y desde hoy soy la nueva vicepresidenta –sentenció –y tienen diez segundos para abandonar la sala –sonrió augurando que nada bueno saldría de ese gesto.

-¿O sino q…? –pero antes de terminar la pregunta, palideció al ver una pistola negra en la mano de la pelirroja.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres… -no hizo falta terminar la cuenta regresiva, las mujeres habían salido despavoridas y en cuanto los tres se encontraron solos sonrió triunfante –vaya, parece que nunca han visto un encendedor –dijo con sarcasmo mientras activaba el mecanismo que encendía la llama.

-¿N-no crees que te sobrepasaste? –preguntó un poco nerviosa la rubia.

-No entienden con palabras así que no me dejaron opción que amenazarlas –dijo restándole importancia y haciéndoles bajar una gota de pena al resto.

-Entiendo ¿pero a que viene eso de vicepresidenta? –preguntó Cavallone ahora que salía de su asombro y recibió una sonrisa de político de la pelirroja.

-Exactamente eso. Aquí tengo las firmas del director, subdirector y las recomendaciones de tres profesores y Eli. Según el reglamento es más que suficiente para nombrarme oficialmente vicepresidenta en caso de alguna renuncia a mitad del semestre –sonrió –sólo venimos por cortesía esperando que me aceptaras aunque yo ya tengo el cargo, _jefe _–dijo eso último con un tono mordaz –así que haré cambios por aquí… aunque no te parezca.

Iba a refutar pero con la mirada que recibió se dio cuenta que era inútil tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Dame un respiro, primero Alaude ¿Y ahora tú? –dijo con pesadez mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

-¿Alaude también quiere el puesto? –preguntó con asombro Elena.

-No, lo que quiere es hacer un comité de disciplina pero usando métodos… rudimentarios –explicó –vino ayer amenazándome como lo hace Isabella.

-"_Hace dos días… quizás pensó en lo mismo que yo ¡Muy astuto!" _–pensó Isabella.

-Creo que será mejor que te explique tus funciones Is-chan –interrumpió sus pensamientos Elena –para empezar, una vez firmadas estas solicitudes por Primo deberás llevarlas a servicios escolares y clasificarlos de acuerdo al asunto.

-Oh ¿y cuantas te faltan? –preguntó virando hacia el moreno quien le desviaba la mirada.

-No ha empezado ninguna desde ayer en la mañana –le delató la rubia apaciguando un poco aquellos resentimiento para su presidente.

-Oh –mirada amenazante y una sonrisa que lejos de ser reconfortante era gélida –tienes una hora para terminarlos _querido jefe_.

-¡UNA HORA! ¡Eso es explotación laboral! –se quejó el moreno siendo silenciado por la amenazante pelirroja.

Mientras Cavallone tenía al verdugo a un lado, Elena sonreía internamente ya que su plan funcionó a la perfección. Era cierto que tenían problemas para sacar la administración pero lo que más le preocupaba era el séquito que se le acercaba a Deamon, ahora estaba segura que la pelirroja reduciría aquella compañía. Un plan perverso pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y más cuando tienes el tiempo contado.

**Extra:**

**Bitácora del presidente (Los días tranquilos del moreno antes de la llegada de Is).**

12:00 pm. Se hace entrega de los formatos de solicitudes al presidente para que las llene y firme.

12:30 pm. Ha permanecido mirando las solicitudes golpeando constantemente sin escribir en los formatos.

12:40 pm. Sale al baño.

12:55 pm. Ha permanecido mucho tiempo en el baño. Sospecho que se ha escapado nuevamente de sus deberes.

1:30 pm. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, ha estado coqueteando con las chicas de tennis durante su entrenamiento. Ni una sola solicitud ha sido llenada, se suponía que eran urgentes.

2:30 pm. Se encuentra con un gato dentro de los terrenos de la escuela y se pone a jugar con él. Me pregunto si aún recuerda los formatos.

3:00 pm. Ahora flirtea con los miembros del grupo femenil de voleibol y comparte un partido con ellas. La fila de papel sigue en el escritorio.

3:45 pm. El grupo de fans de Primo le hacen entrega de galletas caseras durante la clase de cocina. El presidente las acepta mientras es alimentado en la boca. Las solicitudes no pasan por su cabeza mientras es mimado.

4:00 pm. Por alguna razón se pone a limpiar las ventanas. No sé que ocurre por su cabeza.

4:20 pm. Regresa a la sala pero es interceptado por dos estudiantes quienes le entregan una carta.

4:22 pm. Se sienta en su escritorio y parece que por fin va a comenzar aun faltando 38 minutos para que finalicen las actividades de la escuela.

4:23 pm. Decide leer y releer varias veces la carta de amor antes entregada. Nuevamente los deberes estudiantiles son dejados de lado.

5:00 pm. Se va a su casa decidiendo acabar empezar de llenar los formatos al día siguiente.

Fin de las observaciones por la tesorera.

-….

Se había topado por accidente con algunas anotaciones hechas por Elena. Las leyó detenidamente mientras esperaba que el moreno terminara las solicitudes.

-Eli-chan –llamó a su amiga quien estaba preparándose para irse –consígueme una collar y una cadena mañana –sonrió – haré de todo para evitar que te escapes hasta que termines tu trabajo antes –amenazó al moreno con esa gélida sonrisa.

Elena salió mientras Primo le veía con ojos de cachorro a la pelirroja suplicando clemencia.

-Creo que fue buena idea dejar esa libreta cerca de Is-chan –se dijo así misma mientras abandonaba las instalaciones.

**Lección del día:** nunca hagas enojar a tus subordinados. No sabes como te pueden devolver el favor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Un episodio más en lo que termino y subo el otro que estoy haciendo. Lo hice por que algunos pensaron que hablaba de Reborn en la historia anterior y pues aunque Reborn e Isabella se lleven como perros y gatos pues es inimaginable que ella pueda vencerlo físicamente, aunque tiene sus otros medios como pegarle donde más le duele (coff coff Lambo coff coff ¬w¬).

En la siguiente historia quiero sacar a Giotto y los otros que pertenecen a Nami-chu y tortu… ponerles dificultades ^^ jeje alguna sugerencia es bien recibida.

**Aclaraciones:**

Los mayores que estudian en Nami-kôkô (instituto superior) son Alaude, Elena, Isabella (estos tres de primer año), Knuckle, Deamon (segundo año) y Primo (tercer año).

Los menores de Nami-chuu (instituto medio) son Giotto, G, Asari, Cozart y Lampo (todos de segundo año).

Y por ahora los únicos arcobalenos que ungen como profesores son Lal y Collonello.


End file.
